un troisieme monde ?
by shinji-inu
Summary: et si il y avais un autre monde en plus de la terre et de shinmakoku ? et si deux personne de cette autre monde arrivais on ne sais comment dans le royaume de notre cher Maoh ? et si parmis ces deux étranger ce trouvais quelqu'un capable de voir a travers les mondes, qu'elle sais absolument tout ce qui c'est passer a shinmakoku et sur terre depuis que Yuuri est devenus le roi.
1. les deux étrangère

Yuuri était toujours aussi occuper par ces devoir en temps que Maoh du shinmakoku, au grand désespoir d'un certain blond. Wolfram essayais depuis des mois de ce faire ''remarqué'' par son fiancé. Peine perdu, Yuuri était toujours aussi insensible au attention du jeune mazoku. Pourtant rien ne pouvais vraiment distraire le roi, il avais depuis longtemps régler tout les problème majeurs, (sochou, grand shimaron ce tenais tranquille depuis un certain temps), et la conduite du royaume ne prenais jamais sa journée complète, il trouvais toujours du temps pour aller jouer avec Greta, faire un joggings avec Conrad et bien sur retourner sur terre pour des durée indéterminée. Oui, Wolfram commençais a abandonner. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'il était observer depuis le début depuis un autre monde.

* * *

- mais pourquoi je t'ai suivie ! Râla une voix aigu. Il n'y a que toi qui observais ce monde ! Alors pourquoi tu ma emmener ? AI! Zayni je te parle !

La dénommer Zayni s'arrêta de gesticuler dans tout les sens. elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi a venir jusqu'ici ! Elle ne pensais pas avoir asse Maryoku ! C'est pour sa quelle avais convaincu sa petite sœur de venir.

- ZAYNI ! tu m'écoute, oui ! Sa fait une heure que l'on marche dans cette forêt tu est sur que ce château est par la ?

- Oui, oui c'est par la ! Fait moi un peut confiance cela fait des mois que j'observe ce monde et le deuxième ! Particulièrement cette parti la , je sais exactement ou je suis ! Si on continu par la on arrive sur la route principale menant au château ! Répondis Zayni

- Mouai, sa me dit toujours pas pourquoi je suis la moi ! Se plaignis encore la petite sœur

- Brazielle, écoute quand je te parle ! Je te l'ai dit avants de partir, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir asse Maryoku pour faire le voyage !

Les deux sœurs continuèrent le reste de leur chemins en silence, la première émerveiller et heureuse d'être là, la deuxième en ce demandant quand pourra-t-elle rentré cher elle.

Elles marchait depuis un moment déjà sur cette route en terre battu, la plus jeune des sœurs continuai a râler, car : ''il fait chaud !'', ''j'ai soif !'', '' on arrive quand ?'', pourquoi je suis venus !'' ou encore '' tu me soûle a parler d'eux ! Je les ai jamais mater moi !''. tandis que l'aîné, ne fessai qu'admiré les calèche et autre chariot qu'elles croisais, parlant avec tous les paysans qu'elle voyais.

Le route commença a changer, des pavé prirent la place de la terre, la forme d'une ville ce profilais a l'horizon. Plus elles avançais, et plus l'aîné était exciter, elle approchait de la raisons de leur venus dans ce monde. Elles arrivais au château du serment du sang, la ou résidait le Maoh, le roi de shinmakoku, le royaume d'où son originaire tous les mazoku, y compris les ancêtre des deux sœurs.

* * *

Yuuri était encore dans son bureau, il avais encore une tonne de paperasse a lire, signé, trié. Il était vraiment fatiguer, il voulais vraiment finir au plus vite pour rentré sur terre, il devais jouer un grand match dans quelque jours et il voulais absolument y participer.

Il signa le dernier papier de la pile a droite de sont bureau et soupira, il arrêtait la pour aujourd'hui, il était bientôt leur de dîner en plus. Le demis mazoku ce leva et sortis de la pièce, il ce dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle a manger. Presque tout le monde était déjà la. Celi-sama, Conrad, Gwendal, Greta, Anissina, Murata et bien sur Wolfram. Le roi ne savais plus quoi faire en sa présence depuis quelque jours, il n'arrivais pas a comprendre pourquoi, mais depuis quelque jours le blond l'ignorait totalement et sans aucune raison, ceci le perturbais au plus au point.

- Majesté vous aller bien ? Demanda Conrad d'un aire inquiet.

- Mon noms Conrad, appelle moi par mon noms ! C'est toi qui me la donner après tout. Et tout va bien, mais quelqu'un a vu Gunther ?

- c'est vrais sa! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment déjà ! S'exclama Cecilia.

C'est a ce moment que le mazoku au cheveux blanc entra en trombe dans la salle a manger, il semblais complètement paniquer, il parlais tellement vite, que personne ne le comprenais un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait.

- Messire Von Christ calmer vous et expliquer nous calmement ce qui ce passe. Intervient Gwendal

le mazoku inspira un grand coup et déclara :

- un peut avant la tomber de la nuit, deux jeunes filles ce sont présenter au porte du château, elles on demander a voir le Maoh, quand on leurs a refuser, elles on demander a me voir. Je les ai reçus, et c'est incroyable! La plus grande des deux ma pris dans es bras en disant qu'elle était heureuse de me voir en vrai, elle a pas arrête de me raconter des chose qui ce sont passer depuis que sa majesté et arrivé, elle sais tout! Même la couleurs du pyjama de Wolfram !

Le blond tiqua a cette remarque, mais avant qu'il est le temps de dire le fond de sa penser, un hurlement strident retentit. Yuuri a juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un éclaire violet, qu'il ce retrouva dans les bras d'une fille. Wolfram allais laisser éclater une de ces célèbre crise de jalousie mais il fut encore couper par la voix d'une fille au cheveux bleu/violet :

- t'inquiète pas le blondinet, elle va pas te le piquer ! On a fait tous ce chemins pour qu'elle puisse vous voir !

Comme pour confirmer ces dire, la fille au cheveux violet lâcha le maoh et ce ce jeta au coup du jeune mazoku au yeux vert. Ce qui laissa toute l'assistance dans une confusion la plus total.


	2. c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue !

Personnes ne savais quoi faire. Quand la jeune fille au cheveux violet avais enfin lâche Wolfram, Gwendal avais pris «les chose en mains» : il avais emmener les deux sœurs dans un petit salon, il avais envoyer Yosak enquête sur elles deux et avais organiser une réunions de crise dans le bureau du maoh.  
Ils était maintenant tous présent. Yuuri était assis a sont bureau et écoutait tous ce que c'est amis disait, Gwendal pensai que les deux jeune fille était des espionne de grand Shimaron, Wolfram était en train de menacer Gunther pour savoir exactement ce quelles lui avais raconter sur lui, Celi-sama et Anissina rigolais encore du surnom donner au mazoku blond par la plus jeune des deux étrangères, quand a Conrad et Murata il ne disais absolument rien, il semblait plonger dans leur penser. Laissant leurs maoh complètement paumée ! Qui était ces jeunes filles ?  
Yuuri ce tourna vers le mazoku au cheveux blanc et lui demanda quel était le prénoms de ces deux fille. A ce moment il y a eu comme un blanc, tous le monde regardais le demis mazoku comme si il avait poser une question idiote.

- Majesté... je... je... je ne leurs est même pas demander ! Répondis le blanc. J'étais trop omnibulée par tous ce que j'apprenais sur vous et ...  
- la n'ai pas la question ! Elles vienne jusqu'ici, connaisse tout nos fait et geste, nos noms, et quand nous les rencontrons on leurs demande même le leurs ? Le coupa Yuuri.  
- Yuuri sale traître ! Ce mis a hurler Wolfram. Il suffit qu'une fille te prenne dans tes bras pour que ...  
- Seigneur Von Bielefeld, il me semble qu'elle est resté plus longtemps dans vos bras que dans ceux de Shibuya. Interviens le grand sage avec un sourire.

Le blond ce calma instantanément. Yuuri en fut soulagé, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une crise, même si il était heureux que le jeune mazoku ne l'ignore plus. Yosak entra dans le bureau par la fenêtre et fit sont rapport au plus vieux des fils de Cecilia, puis alla ce positionner a coté de Conrad. Gwendal, raconta ce que lui avait dit Yosak, a savoir qu'elle sont arrivée en ville en début d'après midi et que personne ne savais d'où elles venais.

- il ne serais pas plus simple de leurs demander ? Proposa Yosak.  
- bonne idée ! Hurlèrent en même temps Anissina et Cecilia, avants de sortir de la pièce a toute vitesse.

Les garçons restèrent un moments sans bouger avants de ce ressaisir et de partir a leurs suite.  
Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce pour y découvrir Celi-sama en pleine discutions avec l'aîné des sœurs et Anissina parlait avec la cadet. Elles semblais bien rigoler ! Gwendal se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, pour attiré l'attention de sa mère et de son amies d'enfance. Quand celles-ci le remarquèrent enfin, elles laissèrent échapper un petit rire en échangeant des regard complice. «on va vous laisser seul !» déclarèrent-elle avants de sortir en pouffant.  
Les garçons était un peu déconcerté, mais Murata ce repris en premier.

- Comment vous appeler vous ? Demanda-t-il  
- Oh ! Mais c'est Murata Ken ! Le grand sage ! Trop bien ! Je pensai pas te rencontré tout de suite ! La dernière fois que j'ai regardé tu était sur terre. Dit la jeune fille au cheveux violet  
- Baka(1) ! C'est pas ce qu'il ta demander ! Excuser ma sœurs c'est une excité du bulbe ! je m'appelle Brazielle et la grande courge qui parle tout le temps c'est ma grande sœurs Zayni.

La petite sœurs reçus claque derrière la tête de la part de sont aîné, qui la regardais avec des yeux assassins. Yuuri observât les deux jeunes filles:  
la plus vielle devais avoir le même age que lui, elle avais des cheveux mi-long de couleurs violette, elle avais les yeux de la même couleurs que Wolfram, elle portais un jeans noirs avec des converse rouge, un t-shirt blanc avec écrie en rouge dessus au niveaux de la poitrine «regarde ailleurs si tu veux pas que je te frappe !» et elle avais un sac a dos blanc qui pendais a l'une de ces épaule.  
La cadet devais avoir entre 13 et 14 ans, elle avais les même yeux que sa sœur, ces cheveux était bleu et tirais sur le violet, elle portait un jeans bleu, des basket noire, t-shirt a motif militaire, une veste noire était accrocher a ces hanche et elle aussi portais un sac a dos blanc.  
Le maoh fut couper dans sa contemplation par un coup sur sont épaule, il ce retourna et vis son fiancé lui jeter un regard qui en disais long sur ces attention si il continuais a le «tromper». C'est un cris pousser par Gunther, qui ramena l'attention du jeune roi, sur ces deux «invité».  
Elles était en train de ce disputer, le blanc essayais de les calmer, mais peine perdu ! Elles ne l'écoutait pas. Brazielle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa mains et menaçais sa sœurs, Conrad, Gwendal et Wolfram allais intervenir, ils furent couper par Zayni qui envoya une masse importante d'eau a la figure de sa sœurs. Les garçons les regardèrent estomaquer, il ne pensais pas du tout qu'elle puisse être des mazoku.

- Voila t'es calmer maintenant ? Tu va arrête de me casser les pieds, sinon je rentre sans toi ! S'énerva la violette  
- Ok, ok j'ai compris ! Tu me fais sécher maintenant ! Lui répondis sa cadet en fessant la mou.

Et la, choquant tout le monde, l'aîné des sœurs envoya une bourrasque de vents sur sa sœurs, ce qui la sécha immédiatement.

- euh... Murata, Gunther ces bien vous qui m'avez dit que chaque mazoku ne pouvais utiliser le Maryoku que pour un seul élément ? Demanda Yuuri complètement paume.  
- Shibuya, je vais pas te mentir, c'est la première fois que je vois sa ! Dit le grand sage en se tournants vers les jeunes filles. Mais qui êtes vous vraiment et d'où venez vous ?

Les sœurs ce consultèrent du regard, puis Zayni soupira et tous en invitant tous le mode a s'asseoir, elle ce mis a répondre a leurs question.

- Je m'appelle Zayni de Faguci, j'ai 57 ans et ma sœurs 45 ans, nous venons d'un autre monde, mais pas de la terre, notre monde s'appelle Alanistera, la-bas les mazoku peuvent contrôler jusqu'à trois type de maryoku différant, même si cela reste rare. Quand a notre famille, nous avons la particularité de pouvoirs voire a travers les monde, c'est comme un divertissement, en comparaisons c'est comme si on regardais la télévision, et ma chaîne préféré était ce châteaux, ces habitant et vos aventure !

Tout le monde n'en croyais pas ces oreille, une grande partie des garçons pensais même qu'elle était folle, mais comme d'habitude Murata posa les bonnes questions.

- si tu vient d'un autre monde, comment a tu fait pour venir ici ? Pour quelle raisons est tu venus ici ?

La violette réfléchit quelque seconde et répondis :« pour venir j'ai utiliser mon maryoku et celui de ma sœur, et la raisons de ma venus ici je ne la dirais qu'a Wolfram et seulement a lui !»

* * *

Wolfram et Zayni, c'était isoler dans un petit salon, quand ils était réapparus, le le blond affichait un un immense sourire qui allais d'une oreille a l'autre. Malgré toute les demande de ces frère et de son roi, il n'avais absolument rien dit de ce que lui avais raconter la mazoku violette.

Quand a Zayni, elle avais rejoins sa sœur ( qui jouais avec Cecilia-sama et Greta) et n'a pas non plus dit autre chose de la journée.


	3. elle me mais mal a l'aise

Une semaine plus tard, le châteaux retrouva son «calme» habituelle, les deux jeunes filles, avais trouver de quoi les occupées, Brazielle passai sont temps avec Greta (le maoh était heureux que sa fille est une amie de «sont ages»).quand a Zayni, elle avait passer sont temps a collé Yurri, Murata, Wolfram, Gwendal et Conrad. Elle c'était incruster dans les cours que Gunther donnais au maoh (au grand désespoir du mazoku blanc), elle s'entraînait a l'épée avec Wolfram, elle avais demander a Gwendal de lui apprendre a tricoter des peluche (très mauvais choix selon Yuuri), elle avais convaincu Conrad de lui apprendre le base-ball et de lui faire visité la ville, quand au grands sage elle lui apprenais des chose sur son monde. Le seul points communs au deux sœurs c'est quelle fuyais Anissina comme la peste ! Quand celle-ci appris que les deux étrangère pouvais utiliser deux maryoku différent elle a absolument voulus leurs demander de «l'aider» dans ces recherche ! L'aîné, qui savait comment était la mazoku au cheveux rouge, avais prévenus sa sœur de toujours refuser. Anissina, avais alors jetez son dévolus sur ce pauvre Gwendal, la cadets avais entendu les crie du mazoku brun, et pour une fois elle décida d'écouter sa sœur (pour une fois seulement ! Elle n'avais aucune envie de mourir ici).

Yuuri était de plus en plus exaspéré, déjà que les cours de Gunther sont assommant, mais en plus devoir y assister avec une exciter, qui pouvais passer des heures a parlé de lois et autre traditions de Shinmakoku. Il n'en pouvais plus ! Mais le pire qu'il devais enduré c'était de voire, depuis son bureau, son fiancé et cette fille s'entraîner a l'épée et discuter joyeusement. Le Maoh en était même... jaloux, c'est sa, il était jaloux de cette fille qui avais réussis a s'entendre avec tout le monde dans la seconde alors qu'il lui avais fallu beaucoup plus de temps a lui, et encore plus pour s'habituer a la présence du blond, et ce qui exaspérais le plus, c'est qu'elle passai beaucoup plus de temps avec Wolfram que lui (il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi). Il soupira, a quoi bon ce tordre le cerveaux pour sa, il avais des tonne de papier a réglée avants de pouvoir retourner sur terre. Le roi ce remis a la paperasse. Il était occupée a lire une requête (envoyer par deux habitant de la ville qui n'arrivais pas a s'entendre sur «a qui appartiens cette poule» et qui demandais l'aide du Maoh pour trancher en faveur de quelle qu'un), quand il entendu un bruits sourd. Il releva la tête pour chercher l'origine du bruit, quelle qu'un frappais a la porte, il alla ouvrir et ce retrouva face a face avec la personne qui le dérangeais le plus en ce moment.

- Je peut te parlé ? Demanda Zayni.

Yuuri s'éffasa pour laisser entré la jeune fille, peut être que cette discutions lui permettra de remettre de l'ordre dans ces sentiment. La violette s'assit sur un des fauteuil en cuirs marrons et regarda le roi droit dans les yeux. Cella le mi mal a l'aise, cette fille avais les même yeux que sont fiancé et sa le perturbais au plus au point.

- je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressent pour Wolfram. Demanda-t-elle calmement en fixant ces ongle.

Cette question étonna grandement Yuuri, il s'en remis vite. Mais il ce demandais quand même pourquoi voulait-elle savoir. Et la un doute emplis le roi, cette fille avais refuser de dire la raison de sa venus sauf a Wolf, quand le blond avais parlé avec elle, il était revenus avec un sourire que Yuuri ne lui avais jamais vu, et maitenant, elle venais lui demander ces sentiment exacte envers le mazoku. Mais que voulait-elle a la fin !

- Pourquoi cette questions ? Bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

- Mais tu rougie ! Wouaaaa ! Tes trop mignon ! J'en était sur ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir, sinon les chose serais resté pareille ! S'écria-t-elle. (mode yaoi fan-girls activé)

«mais elle est complètement cinglé !» pensa Yuuri.

- bon je me calme, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que tu pense de lui, euh … j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Le demis mazoku était tellement concentré sur la réponse qu'il pouvais lui donner, qu'il n'avais pas remarquer qu'il fixais la jeune fille. Il rougie de honte et s'excusa.

- vu ton silence tu ne sais même pas toi même ce que tu ressent pour lui. (en marmonnant dans sa barbe) «sa va drôlement me compliquer la tâche, je ferrais mieux de passe a la phase 2 au plus vite».

- de quoi parle tu ? S'enquit Yuuri.

- Ah... euh... de rien... c'est... sa me regarde ! Dit-elle avec empressement. Bon je te laisse !

Elle partit précipitamment vers la porte et juste avants de sortir elle regarda Yuuri droit dans les yeux (ce qui mi notre maoh encore plus mal a l'aise) et lui dit : «tu devrais vraiment mettre tes sentiment au claire !». et elle partie en le laissant seul avec cette phrase et ses pensé profondément troublé.


	4. quand le roi dors, les souris dance

Wolfram était heureux , et c'était le cas de le dire ! Il avais enfin une ''alliée'', ce que lui avais dit la mazoku violette l'avais vraiment enchanter. Et maintenant, une semaine après leur petite discutions, elle lui avais dit quelle passai a l'attaque. Juste après leurs entraînement quotidien ,c'était plus du bluff qu'autre chose, cette fille manie l'épée aussi bien que lui ! Sans parlé de sa sœur, elle l'avais déjà battu plusieurs fois et les rare fois ou il la battait elle lui disais qu'elle l'avais laisser gagner, ce qui avais beaucoup atteins sa fierté. En tout qu'a il était dans la chambre royal et il attendait l'arrivé de Yuuri.

Quand celui ci entra dans la pièce il reçus un choc, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaisse le blond ne portait pas sa chemise de nuit rose ! Il était habillé d'un simple pantalon en lin blanc. Il se regardèrent droit d'en les yeux quelque seconde.

- bon tu viens coucher le boulet !

- je suis pas un boulet ! Arrête de m'appeler comme sa !

Le brun observais attentivement le corps presque nu de son ami, jamais il n'avais vu Wolfram sans t-shirt, pour le mazoku être sans haut était une atteinte a sa fierté (contrairement a ces chemise de nuit rose XD). Le blond avais un corps fin, avec des muscle ferme et entretenus grâce a ces entraînement quotidien, sa peau était légèrement luisante, et ces cheveux était mouiller, il devais sûrement sortir de la douche. Yuuri regarda de haut en bas son amie et s'arrêta sur son torse, puis plus bas. Il rougie violament.

- pourquoi est tu habiller comme sa ?  
- sa ? J'ai chaud, et les sœurs on brûler toute mes chemise de nuit, toi sa va ? Tu n'a pas l'aire bien, tu est tout rouge, tu na pas de la fièvre ? Demanda le blond en posant sa mains sur le front du roi.

Celui ci rougie de plus belle. Wolfram était vraiment beaucoup trop proche, sont visage était a quelle-que centimètre du sien ! Yuuri pensai vraiment que le blond allais l'embrasser, il était si proche ! Il s'étonna lui même de constaté que sa ne lui déplairais pas. A peine cette pensé a-t-elle traversé sont esprit, que le jeune roi repris ces esprit. Il repoussa violament Wolfram, qui retomba lourdement sur ses fesses ! Il lâchât un «itai», tout en insultent de «boulet» le brun. Le demis mazoku ce cacha le visage avec sont bras et sorti de la pièce en courant. Laissant un Wolfram part terre et très très énervé !

Yuuri était adossé a la porte de la chambre royal, son cœur battait la chamade, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour ce calmé, peine perdu il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvais penser a autre chose qu'aux mazoku blond qui l'attendais dans sa chambre. Tant qu'il ne seras pas calmé il ne pourras pas allé ce couché, il retournât dans sont bureau et se remis a sa paperasse.

Ce n'est que bien des heure plus tard, a une heure avancé de la nuit qu'il décida de retourné dans sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta derrière la porte, il inspira profondément et entra. La pièce était plonger dans la pénombre seul la lumière de la lune filtrais a travers les fenêtre, éclairent légèrement le lit royal, ou dormais Wolfram d'un sommeil agitée. Yuuri s'approchât et s'allongea a sa place. En plus de ces habituel combat de boxe en dormant, le blond marmonnait quelque chose d'intelligible. Le roi rapprochât sa tête jusqu'à ce que sont oreille ne soit qu'a quelle millimètre de Wolfram.

- hum... boulet... greta range tes jouets... sale traître... non hahaue je n'ai pas faim... yuuri... boulet… je t'aime... non ne toucher pas a mes chemises !

Le demis mazoku explosa de rire. Le blond a du être réellement choqué de la disparition de ces pyjama, a-t-elle points qu'il en rêvais, ou plutôt en cauchemardais. Il rigolais tellement qu'il n'avais même pas fait attention au petit mot a sont attention, que Wolfram avais prononcée. Le petit «je t'aime» était belle et bien adresser au maoh. Quand il s'arrêta enfin de rire, yuuri ce changea et alla ce coucher.

Dans la nuit, wolfram bougea énormément, juste avants de faire «encore» tombé yuuri par terre, le blond ce réveilla en sursaut. Il ce passa une main sur le visage, il venais de revoir ces belle chemise partir en fumer, il voyais encore nettement le visage sadique que lui fessai Brazielle a ce moment. Rien que s'en souvenirs encore une fois lui donnais des frissons. En parlant de frissons, la couverture qui le recouvrais avais, durant la nuit, fini en boule au fond du lit et le petit maoh a coté de lui tremblait de froid. Le mazoku remonta la couette sur leurs deux corps, il profita du sommeille de son roi pour le prendre dans ces bras. Inconsciemment le brun se blottie dans les bras de sont ami. Wolfram ne s'attendait vraiment pas a cette réaction, il en était même très étonner. Il se dit qu'il valais mieux en profité au maximum, il ne savais absolument pas quand cette occasion se représenterais. Il serras plus fort yuuri contre lui, leurs visage ce trouvais a quelle-que centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ne pouvant résister a la tentation, wolfram posa ces lèvre sur celle du brun, celui ci répondit a son baiser sans même ce réveillé. Le blond savoura ce baisé volé pendants quelle-que minute encore, puis il ce décala a regret, et c'est toujours en tenant yuuri dans les bras, qu'il se rendormie.

* * *

Zayni était assise en tailleur sur sont lit, ces mains lever devant sont visage, elle récita quelque chose. Au dessus de ces paume ouverte, se matérialisa de l'eau d'une teinte argenté. Le liquide pris une forme ronde et une image commença a apparaître. On y voyais le maoh et le mazoku blond dans leur chambre, le roi blottit dans les bras de l'autre. Puis le blond embrassa l'être blottie dans ces bras.

A la vu de cette scène, la violette laissa échappé un hurlement de joie. Sa petite sœurs ce réveilla en sursauts et fit apparaître une boule de feu.

- qui nous attaque !

- personne rendors toi.

Brazielle mi fin a son sort et ce recouchât, non sans traité sa sœur de débile mental et de folle au passage. La grande sœurs ne prêta même pas attention au insulte que sa sœurs lui jetait. Elle était vraiment trop euphorique pour les relevé. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'arriva pas a dormir, elle passa donc la nuit a échafauder d'autre plan plus invraisemblable les un que les autres. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, le cerveau complètement cramé, quelle s'endormit.


	5. drôle de nuit,retour sur terre précipité

réponse au review:

bon j'ai ma première review !

donc pour te répondre _**meryu** _: oui je suis bien en froid avec M. orthographe, (je crois qu'il a une dent contre moi), je serais vraiment intéresser pour une béta lectrice et j'accepte ton aide avec grand plaisir ! sinon merci des tes encouragement et j'espère que la suite te plairas ^^

* * *

Yuuri se réveilla seul dans sa chambre, le blond était déjà partie. Il trouva cela étrange, étant donné que le jours n'était même pas encore levée. Le roi s'étira, ce leva et s'habilla, puis se rendis dans les cuisine pour prendre quelque chose a grignoter avants le petit déjeuner. En chemin il passa devant la porte d'un petit salon, des voix s'échappait de derrière. Curieux de savoir qui c'était et de quoi ils parlait, notre chère maoh colla son oreille sur le bois fin de la porte. Il reconnu instantanément la voix de son colérique fiancé, mais impossible de reconnaître l'autre pour l'instant.

"- je te dit que sa iras ! Tu n'a pas a t'en faire je le surveillerais de très près !

- pas trop non plus. Grogna wolfram.  
- t'inquiète ! Je ne toucherais jamais a lui ! Je serais trop contente de vous voir ensemble ! Ah ! Au faite j'ai bien aimer ta manière de l'embraser hier !"

L'embraser ? Mais qui wolfram a t-il bien pu embrasé ? Et devant quelqu'un en plus ! Yuuri de plus en plus curieux, se pencha pour regardé a travers la serrure de la porte. Il vis son fiancé debout devant la cheminer éteinte, il parlais avec une fille au long cheveux violet, qui se trouvais assise sur un canapé. Elle jouais distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux. Wolfram la regardais avec colère.

- comment sais tu que je l'ai embrassé ?! Demanda t-il visiblement énervé

Zayni (oui c'était bien elle) pouffa avants d'éclater de rire.

- aurais tu oublié que je peut voir a travers les monde ? Ce pouvoir me permet aussi de regarder ou je veux dans le monde ou je me trouve !

Le blond la regarda dubitatif.

- tu ne me crois pas ? Alors soit je vais te montré !

elle s'assit correctement sur le sofa, puis joins c'est main pour former une sorte de coupe, ces yeux se voillère légèrement et de l'eau apparus au dessus de ces paumes. Le liquide tremblotait et bougeai jusqu'à prendre une forme plate et ovale. L'eau deviens grise, elle ressemblais de plus en plus a un miroir.

- qui veut tu voir ? Demanda Zayni d'une voix grave, caverneuse et un peu enroué.

sans aucune hésitation, wolfram lui demanda de lui montré ou ce trouvais yuuri. La jeune fille écarta les mains pour les positionner de chaque coté du ''miroir''. Le mazoku ce déplaça pour mieux voir, bloquants ainsi la vu a yuuri, la surface de l'eau ce brouillas, plusieurs couleur apparue dessus. Puis le décor se posa, un couloir avec de nombreuse porte, et enfin le roi fit son apparition. Il était devants une porte, l'œille devants la serrure, de la lumière filtrais d'en dessous.

Quand le blond ce déplaça a nouveau, le brun pu enfin voire ce qu'avais fait apparaître la violette. Il en resta sur son royal fessier. C'était lui ! Il se voyais dans la position ou il était en se moment même ! Le roi reculât d'un bond et... S'enfuie aussi vite que le pouvais ces jambe.

Avants que le mazoku blond n'est le temps d'ouvrir la porte, zayni s'effondra sur les cousin. Alerté par le bruit de sa chute, le blond ce retournât et lui demanda comment elle allais.

- ce n'ai rien ne t'inquiète pas, une nuit blanche et un peut trop de maryoku dispenser, ce n'ai rien ! Le rassura-t-elle.

Bon ba, si elle dit que ça va ! Il fit demie tours et sortie de la pièce. Il suivie le roi pris la fuite dans une grande partie du château. Il fini par le rattraper.

Yuuri était assis sur un banc devant un parterre de ''beautiful wolfram'' et de ''sublime yuuri''. Le brun caressais du bout des doigt le pétale jaune d'une des fleurs. Il était complètement dans c'est pense. Le maoh ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Il avais été soulager que son fiancé passe un peu de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais maintenant cela lui pesais, il commençais vraiment a avoir peur des intention de zayni. N'avais t-elle pas dit quelle ne parlerai qu'a wolfram de la raison de sa venus ? Et le blond avais refuser de le dire a qui que ce sois. Gwendal avais quand même essayer de soutiré des information a Brazielle, la seul réponse qu'il avais eu en retour était :''dit donc toi ! Tu a autant de tact qu'une brosse à chiottes ! Tu n'est vraiment pas doué !''. Sur le coup tout le monde avais rie. Mais maintenant le roi était vraiment troubler. Il soupira, ce leva et ce dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Shinou, dieu, bouddha, Jésus, mère théresa, l'auteur de cette fic qui semble bien se marré, n'importe qui ! Dite moi ce que je dois faire. Chuchotât-il les yeux fixant le sol.  
- je ne sais pas qui sont c'est personne mais tu doit te débrouiller tout seul ! Mauviette !

Le jeune roi sursauta et ce retourna. Wolfram ce tenais non loin de la, il l'observais avec un mélange de curiosité dans les yeux. Le blond semblais anxieux, il se triturais les mains et ne regardais pas le roi dans les yeux. Cela intrigua le brun, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avais vu wolfram nerveux !

- yuuri ? Tu a vu quelque chose ?

le Maoh, préféra ce taire. Il était encore troublé de ce qu'il avais vu et entendu. Beaucoup de question ce bousculais dans sa tête : qui wolfram avait-il bien pu embrasé ? Qu'es ce qui retenais les sœurs ici ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout le monde était au courants sauf lui ? Il se frotta la tête avec énergie, mais rien n'y fait il était toujours aussi paumé.

- wolfram, dit moi, pourquoi sont-elles ici ?  
- si tu parle des frangines, je ne peux pas te le dire, enfin pas pour l'instant.  
- comment sa ''pas pour l'instant'' ?  
- je pourrais te raconter toute l'histoire une fois qu'elles aurons accomplie ce pourquoi elles sont venus.

Le maoh soupira, posa sa main sur son front et secoua légèrement la tête. Il remonta ses jambe devants son torse les entoura de ces bras et enfouis sont visage dedans.  
Wolfram se rapprochât de lui, l'enlaça tendrement, et il commença a le bercé doucement. Il posa sa tête sur celle du brun, il inspira, un grand coup, l'odeur fraîche et sucré de son roi. Yuuri ne se douterais jamais a quelle point le solda adorais cette odeur ! plus les jours passais, plus elle l'enivrais. Le blond se mi a fredonner. Le jeune roi releva doucement la tête et fixa ces yeux noir dans ceux émeraude de son fiancé. Celui ci, rapprocha son visage du brun, mélan leur souffle et avants que yuuri n'est pus exquise le moindre geste de rejets, wolfram l'embrasa (a nouveau, mais chuuuut ! Faut pas le dire !).  
Le demis mazoku était d'abord surpris, puis il s'abandonna complètement a ce baiser. Il lui fessais naître en lui une multitude de sentiment contradictoire. De la surprise, du dégoût, de la joie, du plaisirs, de la panique et ... De l'envie. Quand il sentit la langue de son fiancé, forcé le passage de ces lèvres, il reçus comme une douche froide. Il repoussa wolfram violament et avants que celui ci est le temps de réagir, il partie en courants ver la fontaine. Au moment ou il allais sauter dedans, zayni se jeta sur lui et il tombèrent tout les deux dans l'eau. Le tourbillons se matérialisa et ils dis parure dedans. Quand le roi sortie de sa baignoire, sa mère entra en trombe dans la salle de bain.

- yuu-chan tu est rentré plus tôt ?  
- moui, j'avais besoins de m'échapper.  
- encore gunther ?

Yuuri fit non de la tête.

- dit moi yuu-chan ? Qui est cette fille ? Demanda miko avec un étrange sourire.

le brun se retourna, dans sa baignoire ce trouvais cette folle de zayni et elle était inconsciente.

* * *

Shinji : salut ! Alors pas trop perturbé par ces deux folle ?  
Wolfram: NON ! Je suis content qu'elles sois la !  
Shinji : et toi ptit yuuri ?  
Yuuri: pourquoi j'embrasse wolf !  
Wolfram: tu devrais pas être choquer ! Ce n'ai pas la première fois !  
Shinji: wolf ! Il dormais pendants le chapitre quatre donc il ne sais pas !

Yuuri se mais a lire le chapitre quatre.

Yuuri: commença, wolf m'embrase pendants que je dors ?  
Shinji: et encore tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai prévu !  
Yuuri: QUOI ?  
Shinji avec un sourire sadique: tu na encore rien vu !


	6. Les lettres de Zayni

- JE VAIS LA TUER !

Cette phrase raisonnai dans tout le château depuis le départ du maoh. Wolfram et Brazielle hurlais, dans le château de serment du sang, toute sorte de menace contre l'aîné des frangines. Le premier était en colère pour deux chose : la fuite de sa mauviette de fiancé et car Zayni était encore en train de les observé en cachette au moment du dépars du roi. Quand a la deuxième elle, elle était dans une colère noir ! Sa sœur lui avais promis qu'elle ne la laisserais pas seul ici. Donc depuis ce matin cette phrase retentissais dans l'enceinte des mur du châteaux, accompagner de quelque amies beaucoup plus vulgaire.

- JE VAIS L'ÉTRIPER ! LA BOUFFER ! LA FAIRE ROTIRE ! Et après je te la fais manger a la brosse a toilette ! Hurlais Brazielle sur un Gwendal plus qu'exaspérée.

Après s'être encore fait ''tuer'' par la gamine, notre pauvre Gwendal s'enfuie. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée ! A peine réveille on était venus l'avertir que le maoh était partie, que wolfram et Brazielle était limite en train de ce battre pour savoir qui allais tuer la sœur de la petite mazoku, il avais du fuir Anissina qui voulais encore qu'il serve de cobaye et pour continuer sa mère et son frère l'avais désigné pour calmé la petite furie et le fiancé frustré.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il sentie une migraine poindre le bout de son nez. On frappa a sa porte, il lança un ''entré'' lasse. Le battant s'ouvrit sur son frère. Conrad avança jusqu'au bureaux et s'assit sur un des siège en cuire brun qui ce trouvais devant.

- que me vaux cette visite ?  
- je voulais profité de l'absence de la ''voyeuse''. Pour parlé avec toi.  
- d'après les rare information que l'on a, cette fille peut nous voir et nous entendre même si elle est pas la, donc pourquoi et tu ici ?  
- je voudrais ton avis sur leurs venus ici.  
- wolfram ne veut toujours rien me dire et je m'inquiète pour sa majesté.  
- pour moi elle semble être de bonne attention.  
- c'est vrai commandent il n'y a rien qui indique une quelconque menace venant d'elles !

Les deux frères regardèrent vers la porte, devant se trouvais le grand sage Murata et Yosak. Ils s'avancèrent, le soukoku s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil en cuir, quand a l'espion il se posta derrière le bureau de l'aîné des fils de Cécilia. Gwendal regarda tout le monde, soupira et ils commencèrent leurs réunion top secrète sur les deux folle.

* * *

Brazielle fulminais, elle était réellement en pétard contre sa sœur, qui l'avais laisser toute seul ici. Bon elle pouvais toujours s'amuse a faire enragé le blondinet, le coincé et le maltraité. Mais elle ne voulais pas resté ici ! Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'allongea sur le ventre et passa c'est main sous l'oreille. Elle senti quelque chose d'un peut rugueux. Elle le sortie et ce retrouva avec une lettre dans les main. Celle ci lui était adressé, elle reconnaissais l'écriture comme celle de sa soeur. Elle l'ouvrir et lis.

" ma p'tite Brazielle ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Et encore gomen ! Je voulais vraiment pas te laisser seul, mais pour que mon plan fonctionne il le fallait... ''

- elle me rend pour une conne ? Dit la petite mazoku dont la colère revenais au galop.

''... Mais j'ai plusieurs mission pour toi ! Je ...''

- elle est sérieuse en plus ? Elle me laisse et après elle veut que je bosse pour elle ? Pff. Sa colère montais

''... Voudrai que tu fasse quelque chose ... ''

Brazielle ce retiens de brûlé la lettre, sa sœur avais un de ces culot quand même !

''... Je voudrai que tu te rende au temple de shinou, que tu rende visite a Ulrike et que tu lui remette la lettre numéroté ''1'' qui ce trouve sous mon oreiller...''

Elle ce leva, fouilla sous l'oreiller mentionner dans la lettre. Sous le dit oreiller elle trouva quatre lettres, allant du numéro un a qautre. La jeune fille continus sa lecture.

'' ... Vu que tu viens de trouver toute les lettres, maintenant je vais te dire a qui tu dois les donné..''

- je vais t'étranglée a ton retour ! Elle me soûle ! Je vais vraiment la trucidé ! Fulminais Brazielle.

'' ... Arrête de hurlé ! Cela sert a rien je suis pas la...''

Décidément sa sœur la connaissais bien, trop même. Et c'était vraiment casse pieds !

''... maintenant que tu est calmé, je voudrais que tu porte la lettre ''deux'' a Gwendal, tu sais la brosse a toilette (tu ma vraiment tuer a ce moment), il doit être dans sont bureau avec tous les autre homme et Murata, bien que wolfram n'a pas été invité a leur réunion, qui a pour centre d'intérêt : nous...''

Tiens intéressent sa ! Il se réunisse pour parlé d'eux. Brazielle ce dit quelle allais vraiment s'amuser a gâcher leur ''petit goûter''

''... Tu t'amusera après ! Bon la lettre trois est pour Darcascos ...''

Comment sa ? Pour le solda chauve ? Mais pour quelle raison ? En ce secouante la tête, Brazielle ce dit que sa frangine est folle.

''... Et la dernière lettre, la quatre est pour Cécilia et Anissina, tu dois leur remettre quand elles serons seuls dans la même pièce. Tu doit suivre l'ordre des numéro pour les distribué. A et pour finir : JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !''

Brazielle brûla la lettre de sa sœur. Et ces toujours avec les enveloppe en mains quelle se dirigea vers les écurie du château. Elle trouverai bien quelqu'un pour la guidé jusqu'à ce temple de machin chose.

* * *

Un jeune homme blonds entraînais avec ces solda, il ne leur laissais aucun répits. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne les entraînais pas vraiment mais les massacrais littéralement. Quand le denier de ces homme s'effondra par terre, le blond consentit enfin a se calmé. Plusieurs chose perturbais ce jeune homme :  
sont roi était parti, il n'avais as pu réglé ou plutôt terminé leurs ''conversation'' avants ce même roi retourne dans sont monde.

Wolfram soupira et ce laissa tomber sur le banc en bois près du râtelier au fond de la cours. Du coins de l'œil il vis la petite Brazielle rentré dans la cours du château a cheval. Ou était-elle allé ainsi ? Le blond haussa les épaule, de toute façons ce n'était pas ces affaire, quoi que. La curiosité piqué au vif, le mazoku était a deux doigt de ce levé pour suivre la petite violine, mais (il y toujours un ''mais'' dans la vie) elle disparut trop vite de son champs de vision. Il se leva et se rendi dans sa chambre, il pris quelque affaire de rechange et entras dans la douche. A ce moment, un hurlement retentis, il reconnus immédiatement la voix de son frère aîné. Il ne pris même as le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa une serviette et partie en courants vers le bureaux du mazoku de la terre.

* * *

ils était en pleins débat, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit a la volée, Conrad, Gwendal et Yosak commencèrent a dégainé leurs épées mais quand il reconnu l'intruse, il ce détendirent. Murata ce demandais qu'est ce que quelle fessais la, il ne l'avais absolument pas prévus ! L'invité surprise s'avança jusqu'au grand bureau en bois, elle fixa le mazoku brun et lui tendis une enveloppe.

- désolé d'interrompre votre petite réunion sur ma sœur et moi mais l'autre zombie sur patte ma demandé de te filé sa ! Dit Brazielle.

Elle regarda se retourna, et sortit de la pièce. En passant devants le grand sage, elle lui chuchota :''sache que ma sœur a un esprit aussi écuisser que le tiens, tu comprendra ces intention qu'aux moment ou elle le voudras, sache juste qu'elle ne son pas hostile envers vous, je dirais même quelle est venus donnez un coup de pouce*''. A peine et-elle sortis que Gwendal se dépêchât de lire la lettre.

- suis je seul qui me demande ces quoi un ''zombie'' ? Et qui est le ce zombi sur patte ? Demanda Yosak.

- je crois quelle parle de Zayni et un zombie est un homme mort qui ce relève pour mangé les vivant. Lui répondis calmement Conrad.

- mais c'est un incube sa ! S'exclama l'espion.

- euh sur terre les incube son des démons du sexe. Répliqua Murata en baissant sa tête pour ce caché le visage.

- des démons du …

Yosak fut coupé dans sa phrase par Gwendal qui venais de poussé un hurlement a s'éclate les poumons. Il venais juste de finir la lettre que lui avais remis la colérique Brazielle. A la fin de son crie, la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau a la volée et Wolfram, épée a la main, trempé, dégoulinant, nu avec juste une serviette accrocher sur les hanche pénétra dans la pièce.

- mais il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il.

* * *

*c'est un coup de pieds que je leur métrais moi !

Yuuri: tien je suis absent de ce chapitre !  
Wolf: pourquoi je suis tout nu ?  
Gwendal: jamais ! Jamais je pousserai de hurlement comme une fille !  
Conrad: je me souviens d'une fois avec la je-te-masse-le-dos-kun d'Anissina...  
Gwendal: STOP !  
Yuuri: qu'est ce quelle ta fait cette machine ?

Gwendal: CELA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS ! ET ALLEZ VOUS OCCUPER DES PAPIER !

Conrad et Wolf rigole

Shinji assise sur une chaise longue avec du pop corn et regarde tout ces pauvres hommes complètement paumé. Et elle se marre bien !


	7. petite discutions entre 'amis'

Zayni se réveilla dans un endroits qui lui semblais famillié, mais aussi étranger. Bizarre comme sensation pensait-elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre assez spacieuse, des posters de joueurs de base balle accrocher un peu partout sur les murs. Un bureau, une chaise, une armoire, des étagères et le lit sur lequel elle se trouvais, constituait le seul mobilier de la pièce. Elle se leva d'un bond, elle fut prise d'un vertige et elle s'écroula au sol dans une cacophonie de couverture, de draps et de vêtements. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

- Mais où je suis ? Fit la violette.  
- oh. Mais tu est réveillé. Yuuri ! Ta petite copine est réveillé ! Lui répondit une voix qu'elle semblait connaître.  
- je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas ma copine !  
- oui mais je la préfère elle a l'autre existé.  
- Wolf n'est pas un existé ! Il est juste un peu possessif !  
- cela revient au même.  
- Mais pas du tout !  
- tu le défend maintenant ?  
- shori tu ...  
- MAIS VOS GEUELES ! Hurla zayni. Que quelqu'un vienne plutôt m'aider je trouve pas la sortie !

* * *

Yuuri soupira et poussa sont frère pour entrer dans sa chambre. Une fois a l'intérieur, il s'agenouilla devant le tas informe de couverture et de vêtements a lui. Il entrepris de démêlés tout ce foutoir. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser cette "pauvre mazoku" enfermé dans sa prison de couette. Quoi que sa le démangeait.  
Une fois libéré, la première chose que fît Zayni c'est de... sauter au coup de shori et de lui sortir le grand numéro.

- oh mais ils ne m'avais pas menti ! Shori-kun tu est vraiment beau (elle tourna légèrement la tête et fît un clin d'œil complice au roi) plus que yuuri ! A la la, si je n'étais pas fiancée.

Le futur maoh de la terre rougis violemment a ce compliment. Yuuri (NDA: dans sa top niaiserie) ne remarqua pas qu'elle venais de lui sauver la mise en quelques sortes. La jeune fille descendis au rez de chaussé, toujours accroché au bras du grand frère shibuya. Yuuri resta complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Comment sa shori est plus beau que moi ? Pensa-t-il. C'est n'importe quoi ! Attends elle a bien dit qu'elle était fiancée ? Mais avec qui ?  
Il soupira, au moins il était sûr que se n'était pas avec wolfram. Jamais, mais alors jamais, wolfram ferai sa.

Rassurer par cette constatation il se décida à rejoindre sont frère et sa mère en bas. Mais une question s'imposa dans son esprit, avec qui la violette était elle fiancée ?

Quand il pénétrait dans le salon, il y trouva sa mère, seul. Il lui demanda ou était passé les autres.

- ton père a eu une urgence au bureau.

* * *

Revenons dix minutes en arrière. Au moment où zayni et shori descende les marches.

- Tu peux me lâcher ! S'énerva le jeune homme.  
- non ! Répliqua-t-elle presque immédiatement.

Zayni se stoppa et arrêta shori, par la même occasion. Elle approcha son visage a quelques centimètres de la figure de son vis a vis, le fixant droit dans les yeux et elle lui fît un large sourire, que l'on pourrait qualifier "d'effrayant".

- Maintenant chéri, tu va te taire et me suivre bien sagement !  
- tu est loin de me faire peur.  
- tu ferai mieux de la fermer et de me suivre, a moins que tu ne veuille que je révèle ton petit secret. Tu sais cette chose que tu cache sur ton ordinateur dans le dossier "protection de l'avenir de yuuri".  
- co... co... comment connais tu... déglutit péniblement le futur maoh.  
- tait toi, suis moi et je te dirai peu être comment je le sais.

Sur ceux, la violette fini de descendre les marche et sortie a l'extérieur de la maison, non sans saluer, au passage, miko ou plutôt Jennifer qui, dans sa cuisine, préparais un plat de curry pour au moins douze personnes. Shori sortie à sa suite et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Une fois a l'extérieur de la maison, il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille au cheveux violet. Elle était adossé au portail et le regardait avec des yeux assassin. Le "presque" roi ce rapprocha mais resta quand même a bonne distance de Zayni. il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, il savait instinctivement qu'elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse que le présageait sont aspect physique. Et c'est cela qu'il redoutais, le danger que pouvait être cette fille, qui, d'après les dire de sont frère (qu'il n'avait pas cru au départ), venais d'un autre monde, un troisième monde précisément.

- bon au lieux de rêvasser, ramène ta fraise ici. S'impatienta zayni

- de quoi veux tu me parlé.

- a tu veux entrée dans le vif du sujet ? D'accord, alors je vais te raconter exactement ce que j'ai dit a wolfram. Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici et qu'elle raison me motive.

- je t'écoute.

Alors la violette lui raconta tout.

* * *

- mère tu na pas vue shori et zayni ?

- C'est "maman", yuu-chan. Et je crois qu'il sont dehors devant la maison.

- Merci.

Yuuri se dirigea vers la porte, au moment ou il allait l'ouvrir, il entendit des voix. Celle de son frère et de l'autre squatteuse. Il rapprocha sont oreille du bois pour entendre de quoi ils parlais.

-... je... tout... avec... pouvoir... les... ensemble et... ne... ou.. m'arrêtera.

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! JE NE TE LAISERAIS PAS FAIRE. hurla d'un coup shori

- TU N'A PAS LE CHOIX. SACHE QUE LEURS SENTIMENTS SONT PARTAGÉS, MÊME SI L'UN D'EUX N'EN A PAS ENCORE CONSCIENCE. hurla a sont tour zayni.

Le roi ne comprenais vraiment rien à leurs conversation, il ouvris, alors, la porte discrètement. Et les observa.

- shori écoute moi bien, je n'ai pas que sa a faire. Je ne vais pas passé mon temps a expliqué tout a un gamin.

- ai ! Je suis un adulte !

Le brun pouffa, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ou entendait sont frère ce faire traité de "gamin".

- a vingt ans ? De la où je viens tu n'est encore qu'un adolescents. Tu reviendra me dire que tu est adulte quand tu auras plus de 50 ans comme moi.

Là, shori resta bouche bée, a voir sa tête il ne s'attendait vraiment pas a ce que zayni soit plus vielle que lui. Et yuuri trouvai sa très drôle !

- Sache qu'il me faudrait même pas deux minute pour te tuer ! J'ai beau être dans un état de fatigue extrême, je suis et je resterai un dragamaïda. Et je n'hésiterai pas a me servir de mes "aptitudes" pour venir te corriger. Sur ceux je vais te laisser ici pour réfléchir a tout ce que je viens de dire et je vais rentrer aider miko-san pour le repas. Fît zayni en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que yuuri ce mettre a courir comme un dératé dans la maison pour aller ce caché loin de cette folle. Et comme a chaque fois qu'il ce trouvais proche de la jeune fille, il fut assailli de diverse questions : qu'est ce que c'était une ''dragamaïda'' ? Pourquoi son frère avait piqué un telle colère ? De qui parlait-elle quand elle a dit ''leurs sentiment sont partagé'' ?

Tellement de question se pressais dans sa tête, qu'il préféra les mettre de côté pour l'instant.

- sho-chan, yuu-chan ! A table ! Appela sa mère.

Il sortie de sa cachette et alla se mettre a table. Il pu sentir, tout le long du repas, une certaine tension dans l'air, il crue même voir zayni faire ''volé'' quelque goutte de sont verre d'eau.


End file.
